Behind the Scenes Well, no, not really
by manga amika
Summary: What happens behind the scenes of YuGiOh? Sugar highness and other crazy stuff, of course! Read and find out just how much!
1. I Have No Idea What I'm Doing!

Amika: Hi! My name is Amiko and this is my first story!

Kaiba: Great, another person to torture us. Just what we need.

Amika: Shut up, Kaiba!

Kaiba: Make me.

Amika: Okay, which do you prefer, An angry mob, or a hoard of crazed fans?

Kaiba: Neither.

Amika: Okay! Pegasaus! Kaiba just declared his undying love for you!

Pegasaus: (heart-filled eyes) Oh, Kaiba-boy, I knew it all along! You just had to admit it! (jumps

toward Kaiba)

Kaiba: AGGGGGHHHHHHH! Get away from me, you freak! AGGHHHH! Gay freak on the loose!

Amika: (Rolling on the floor with laughter) On with the story!

Director Guy: Cut! Perfect, Yami, perfect! Okay, take 5!

Yami: YES! Finally! He Left!

(6 feet away, where Tea is standing.)

Tea: (Shouting into her cell phone)What do you mean, my clothing line is a failure!?

Tea: (tears welling up) You are so mean! I thought you were my friend. Friends don't say that!

They….Hello? HELLO?!

Yugi: WHEEEEE! Don't be sad Tea! Here have some sugar! (Spinning around in circles)

Yami: YUGI! You know perfectly well that sugar makes you crazy! Besides, it's MY SUGAR!

Ryou: Sugar? SUGAR?! WHERE WHERE WHERE?!

Yugi: Here ya go! Yummy sugar!

Kaiba: Mokuba, the first rule of business is that you must hate everyone…..

Mokuba: Okay! (goes off punching everyone)

Joey: (Holding his nose, which happened to meet Mokuba's fist.) What the hell happened your brother!?

Kaiba: Just teaching him the fine aspects of business.

Tea: Friendship is important. I have friends. Aren't you guys my friends?

Everyone else: uhhh, well…….

Tea: Oh, well. I have other friends, like Barney, and Mister Rogers, and….(Mokuba punches her)

Everyone else: YAY!

Director Guy: Did I miss anything?

Everyone: Uhhh…Nope, not a thing….I don't think so…

Director: Okay! Now, this is the scene where…..

Amika: I know this sucks, but tell me what you think anyway.


	2. Tea Leaves! Yay!

Amika: WHY HASN'T ANYONE REVIEWED?!

Kaiba: Maybe nobody likes it.

Amika: That is so mean! Just for that, I'm giving you a dose of this! (whips out a bottle labeled DO NOT OPEN) Everybody put on the mask I gave you!

Kaiba: Huh? W-wait a minute! I take back what I said! I'll give you…..(falls over)

Amika: Girls! You can attack him now!

Wild Fan #1: I GOT A PIECE OF HIS COAT!

Wild Fan #2: I GOT HIS BROTHER! (dragging Mokuba)

Mokuba: AAAGH! Big brother! GRRRRR! (punches girl dragging him) WAKE UP, SETO! WAKE UP! Um, LOOK, BIG BROTHER! NOAH'S HERE!

Kaiba: (bolts up) WHERE?! When I find him, I'm going to have him ripped to shreds by my security guards!

Mokuba: Big brother! (Hugs Kaiba)

Kaiba: (Goes on wild rage)

Mokuba: (starts crying)

Yugi: (Shouting that he is Rex Raptor)

Amika: ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: If I owned YuGiOh, I would be rich. I am not rich.

Director: CUT! Tea, fix your wig!

Tea: (starts crying) You are so mean! You promised me you wouldn't tell anybody! Friends don't tell each other's secrets! They-

Director: Tea, if you start bawling like that again, I will kill you off in the next episode.

Tea: FINE! I QUIT! (starts sobbing) I'll miss you guys! Don't worry, I have a back up job as a friendship speaker-

Everybody Else: YAY! TEA'S LEAVING!

Yami: THANK RA! TEA'S GONE! MY LIFE IS NO LONGER HELL!

Yugi: HereyagoTea! We'llmissya! (dumping dead flowers into Tea's arms)

Bakura: HEY EVERYBODY! THERE'S A PARTY AT THE OTHER STUDIO!(everybody runs out)

Director: HEY! WHAT ABOUT THE SHOW?! Dammit! I knew I shouldn't have picked this studio!

Amika: I know this sucked, but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!


	3. Enter Tara!

Amika: Thank you for reviewing and telling me my story doesn't suck, mystical-phoenix! And whoever wrote the first review, you are very mean. If you just told me what's wrong, I could try it out.  
  
Pegasaus: Hello, Amika! Do you know where Kaiba is?  
  
Amika: Um, no. Now get out before I create security guards or something.  
  
Yugi: (walks in) Hi, Amika! Got any- (sees Pegausus) AAAAAGH! MY EYES!  
  
Amika: Oops! Sorry Yugi! Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: My name is not Kazuki Takahashi. If it were, I'd be living in Japan (I think)  
  
In previous chapters.  
  
TEA LEFT!  
  
Mai: Yay! Tea left! Now I'm the only female, which means I am the star!  
  
Unknown Person: HAHAHA! I thought you just said you were the star!  
  
Mai: Hey, watch what you-Tea? I thought you left!  
  
Unknown Person: I'm not Tea. I'm her crazy twin sister and my name is Tara and I couldn't care less about friendship!  
  
Yugi: Hi Tara!  
  
Tara: Hi Yugi! What's up?  
  
Yugi: Not much. So you're gonna get Tea's part?  
  
Tara: Yeah. Hey, you got any sugar?  
  
Yami: NOOOO! You had to say it, didn't you?  
  
Yugi: Yeah! I know where Amika keeps her stash! (Amika: NOOOO!)  
  
Tara: YAY! SUGAR! YAY! CANDY!  
  
Yugi: (stars in his eyes) For once, somebody actually likes sugar!  
  
Joey: Sugar is uh, this stuff that, um, tastes good.. or something. Yeah, that's it.  
  
Tara: I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME, WE'RE A HAPPY FAMILY!  
  
Amika: my candy...Anyway, please review! 


	4. Kaiba gone?

Amika: I am so glad that most of you like my story!  
  
Yugi: Good for you, Amika!  
  
Amika: Yeah, good for me! Oh, my friend wanted to give you this. (tosses sugar bag to Yugi)  
  
Yugi: SUGAR!  
  
Amika: Um, yeah. My friend Jennifer gave it to you.  
  
Bakura: Give me your Millennium Puzzle and no one gets hurt!  
  
Yugi: Never! (continues eating sugar.)  
  
Bakura: Fine! Then I guess I'll have to eat all this sugar by myself!(holding up a bag of sugar)  
  
Yugi: Okay! Deal! My Puzzle for that sugar.  
  
Yami: NO! Yugi, do not give the bad man your Puzzle!  
  
Yugi: But I want more sugar..  
  
Yami: I'll give you 1000 pounds of sugar if you keep the Puzzle!  
  
Bakura: I'll give you 2000 lbs.!  
  
Yami: 3000!  
  
Bakura:4000!  
  
Yami: 100,000,000!  
  
Bakura: 1,000,000,000!  
  
( 2 hours later..)  
  
Yami: 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999!  
  
Bakura:999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999!  
  
Yami: 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999!  
  
Yugi: Sold to Yami!  
  
Bakura: DAMN! I almost had it!  
  
Yami: WOOHOO! HA, you still don't have my Puzzle, you baka tomb robber!  
  
Bakura: Oh yeah? I bet...  
  
(the 2 continue to fight)  
  
Amika: Stay tuned to find out what will happen next! Will Yugi die from sugar overdose? Who will get the Puzzle?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is mentioned below.  
  
Yugi: Hi! My name is Tara!  
  
Tara: Tara? What a stupid name! Why did you pick that?  
  
Yugi: I don't know. It sounded funny.  
  
Tara: Well, I'm Barney!  
  
Yugi: Hi, Barney! I watch your show! I thought you were dead!  
  
Yami: Oh no! The madness has begun!  
  
Kaiba: What are you talking about? The madness began when Amika started writing this story!  
  
(mysterious lightning strikes Kaiba, he falls over)  
  
Yugi: Look, Barney! A dead person!  
  
Tara(aka Barney): Wow! Look, a crowd of girls are coming over!  
  
(in the distance, all the fans from the previous chapters are running over)  
  
Fan #1: NOOOOO! Kaiba! Can you hear me?!  
  
Fan #2: Wake up, Kaiba!  
  
(all the others crying over Kaiba's body)  
  
Yami: Move aside, girls! I must dump uh, bury this body into the nearest ditch-I mean, cemetery.  
  
All the girls: YOU KILLED KAIBA AND NOW YOU WANT TO DUMP THE EVIDENCE!  
  
Yami: Holy-  
  
Tara: (sugar high wearing down) RUN YAMI! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!  
  
Yami: I KNOW THAT!  
  
Joey: (got his hands on some sugar) JOEY MAN TO THE RESCUE!  
  
Yami: ALL YOU PEOPLE ARE FREAKS!  
  
Fans: (stop running) That is so mean of you! (all break down sobbing)  
  
Yami: Whatever. (pulls over a hobo) (whisper) I'll give you 200 bucks if you say you killed Seto Kaiba.  
  
Hobo: WOOHOO! I got a year supply of hamburgers at McDonald's!  
  
Yami: -_-; Right.  
  
Amika: (watching at a distance) Hmm, this story is getting interesting(I think). Maybe I'll get Pegasaus here next time.  
  
Yugi: NOO! I just recovered from eye surgery!  
  
Amika: Sorry, Yugi! Pegasus is coming to town! 


	5. Sophie and Commercials Don't Mix

Amika: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Like most of you, I have to go to an evil place called school.  
  
Kaiba: Ha, figures. My computer says you have a 1/1000000 chance of passing grade 9.  
  
Amika: Kaiba?! I thought you were dead!  
  
Kaiba: Pegasus was trying to give me mouth to mouth! Of course I had to run!  
  
Amika: Great! Pegasaus's here! The madness can finally begin!  
  
Sophie: Amika! I'm here!  
  
Amika: Sophie! You weren't supposed to come until um, 8 hours!  
  
Sophie: Well, what do you expect? I'm a 13-year-old who's failing grade 8!  
  
Amika: Oh yeah, I forgot. (to others) Guys, this is Sophie. The director guy went to some annual anime convention or something, so she volunteered to take over!  
  
Kaiba: Oh, great. Another crazy person!  
  
Sophie: Exactly! Now, come on, start the story!  
  
Amika: Whatever. Anywise, I don't own YuGiOh, and I never will.  
  
Sophie: Yay! Today we're going to have lots of fun! Yay! Hi gay guy! Hi strangers!  
  
Everybody else: -_-;  
  
Mai: You're going to direct today?  
  
Sophie: That's right! And I just got out of Sugarhigh Central! Sugar?  
  
Yugi: SUGAR!  
  
Yami: NOOOOOO! Yugi, remember? You got overdosed or something last time!  
  
Yugi: Well, you gave it to me!  
  
Yami: Only because I had to save the Puzzle!  
  
Tara: Yugi! I'll race you to the bag! Winner takes all!  
  
Yugi: You're on!  
  
Sophie: WAIT! You can race after the show. (pauses) Wait. Today's not show day. It's...  
  
Bakura: Oh dear Ra, today can't be-  
  
Sophie and Bakura: Commercial day!  
  
Sophie: Yay!  
  
Mai: Hun, you say yay way too much.  
  
Sophie: Good for you!  
  
Tristan: Sorry I'm late, I was washing my hog and-who is that?  
  
Sophie: Hi, I'm Sophie, the director for today! You have a pig? Can I see? I like pigs. In fact-  
  
Tristan: Um, it's not that kind of hog. It's a motorcycle.  
  
Joey: Man, you need to work on your slang.  
  
Sophie: WAHHH! I WANTED TO SEE A PIG! WAHHH!  
  
Kaiba: I'll give you a million bucks if you stop your annoying crying.  
  
Sophie: Deal!  
  
Mokuba: WAHHH!  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba, what's wrong?  
  
Mokuba: You said she cried annoyingly so you must think I'm annoying, too!  
  
Kaiba: Well, you are, but I just don't say it around you.  
  
Mokuba: Okay big brother!  
  
Sophie: Come on! I want to start!  
  
Yami: Fine. What's first?  
  
Sophie: A commercial about...The Amazing Psychic...hmmm..who should be first?  
  
Everybody else: (hiding) Shut up! ....She'll here you!..Your foot is on my finger!  
  
Sophie: Whew! I'm glad Amika gave me this YuGiOh cast detector before she left!  
  
Every one: DAMN!  
  
Sophie: Oh! Here's a note! Here's what it says:  
  
Tara-The Amazing Psychic  
  
Bakura-the girl who asks for her fortune.  
  
Pegasaus-a boy wandering around outside  
  
Sophie: Okay! You! Hairdresser guy! Drown Yami's hair so he looks like a she! You! Costume lady! I want you to make a fortuneteller's dress, a regular dress, and a nerd suit!  
  
Costume lady: Whatever.  
  
(10min. later)  
  
Sophie: Tara! Behind the crystal ball and telephone! Pegasaus! Uh, stand outside and do something nerdy! Yami! Get ready to go in! And...ACTION!  
  
Tara: Feelin' troubled by a relationship failin'? Afraid your test is goin' nowhere?  
  
Sophie: CUT! Tara, its relationship going nowhere and test failing.  
  
Tara: Right!  
  
(take 123)  
  
Tara: Feelin' troubled by a relationship goin' nowhere? Afraid you'll fail a test? Then come down to Domino City Mall and let me, Psychic Tara, predict your future:  
  
(Yami comes in with hair down)  
  
Yami: (fake girly voice) Psychic Tara? I need help. Boys aren't attracted o me!  
  
Tara: Well, duh girl! You got all those braces and glasses! But don't worry, hun, I see a boy in your future, not very cute, but grab him while ya still have the chance!  
  
Yami: Oh thanks Psychic Tara!  
  
Tara: No problem at all!  
  
Yami: (goes outside)  
  
Pegasaus: (standing outside) Um, Yamina? I've waited a long time to ask you, but, um, can I kiss your face?  
  
Yami: Sure! (thinking, oh my god, this is so disturbing)  
  
Pegasaus: (KISSES YAMI)  
  
Yami: Wow! Psychic Tara was right! Thanks!  
  
Tara: All this can be yours! Cough*free for 30 seconds and then $100  
per second*cough  
  
Sophie: Cut! Great job, guys!  
  
Yami: I AM GOING TO PUKE!  
  
Pegasaus: Oh, Yami-boy, don't tell me that kiss didn't mean anything  
to you!  
  
Yami: Gladly! That kiss was the most disgusting thing I did in my  
life!  
  
Sophie: Oh look! The director's back! Bye guys! Oh, and I forgot.  
Amika says that if you ever mention this to any one,(makes cut motion  
over neck) Bye!  
  
Every one: Oo;  
  
Director: Hi! So, what happened while I was gone?  
  
Yami: Do us a favor. Never trust Amika and her pals.  
  
Amika: Hoped ya guys liked it! 


	6. Yugi Gets Eye Surgery!

Amika: Hi guys! Was the last chapter long enough?  
  
Yami: Yes! It was torture! WHY DID YOU PICK ME!? WHY ME!?  
  
Amika: I don't know. Anyway, Sophie went crazy after she did the commercials. She screams every time there is one. Oh, look. There's one now.  
  
Commercial guy: Hello, there! Are you old and need life insurance? Then get the I'm About to Croak life insurance!  
  
Sophie: AGHHHHHHH! DIE, EVIL PERSON!  
  
Amika: Sophie! Look! I have poison gas! Calm down and nobody gets hurt.  
  
Sophie: HA! I know for a fact that you ran out while using it on test subjects.  
  
Amika: Namely, Kaiba.  
  
Sophie: HA HA! YOU CAN'T HURT ME!  
  
Amika: Well, I wasn't really planning to. But you're right! I did run out, and I need more to hurt Kaiba! If any of you reviewers have anything that can hurt Kaiba, PLEASE! GIVE IT TO ME!  
  
Kaiba: NO! DO NOT GIVE THE CRAZY PERSON ANYTHING!  
  
Amika: Remember, hurt Kaiba, good. Now, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Amika does not own anything. She is broke.  
  
Tara: HEY GUYS! YUGI"S GETTING EYE SURGERY!  
  
Kaiba: Again?! What did he do this time?  
  
Tara: He fell asleep on a standing pencil. A very pointy pencil.  
  
Kaiba: Whatever.  
  
Tara: Um, there going to do it without making him go to sleep?  
  
Kaiba: So he's going to feel pain?  
  
Tara: Yep!  
  
Kaiba: Cool! Let's go!  
  
Tara: Wait a minute! I'm gonna have to charge you! 20 bucks please!  
  
Kaiba: That's all? Here! Have 50 bucks!  
  
Tara: Cool! Here you go! One ticket to Yugi's Eye Surgery! Enjoy!  
  
Kaiba: (Goes in) The hell..this place is packed!  
  
A random person: Duh! Some come to cry, some come to laugh. I, of course, come to stalk!  
  
Kaiba: (mutter) Freaks. Attention everybody! There is a million dollars outside! There are no traps! Go get it!  
  
3 milliseconds later  
  
Kaiba: Woohoo! I got this place all to myself!  
  
Yugi: AGHHHHHHHH! THE PAIN! THE AGONY!  
  
Surgeon: Shut up, will ya? It'll hurt less if you quit screaming!  
  
Yugi: aghhhhhhhhhhh.  
  
Surgeon: Much better.  
  
Three hours later  
  
Yugi: Yay! I can see again!  
  
Kaiba: Hahaha! It was real funny the way you screamed! I'm so glad I got it on tape!  
  
Yugi: You're a big meanie Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba: Thank you.  
  
Yami: TARA! I'LL KILL YOU FOR MAKING YUGI'S POOR SURGERY PUBLIC!  
  
Tara: What? I was only trying to get some extra cash!  
  
Amika: Hi Yugi! How was your surgery?  
  
Yugi: Besides the fact that I'll be blind for a decade, pretty good!  
  
Amika: Now, since this is the last chapter for over the break, I've decided to be generous enough to give gifts! Let's see..Oh! A life time supply of hairgel for Yugi and Yami, a fake millenium puzzle for Bakura, a video of Yugi in his underpants for Kaiba, a Serenity doll for Duke and Tristan, 20546424 pounds of sugar for Tara, and a book of 1000 ways to be quiet for Tea! If I missed anyone, please tell me! MERRY CHRISTMAS! (Or Hanukkah or Kwannza, whatever you celebrate) 


	7. Avril Lavigne's Search

Amika: Hi hi! I just came back from Oregon, so I decided to write a new chappie! Yay!  
  
(crickets chirp)  
  
Amika: Whatever. Hey Yugi, how did the eye surgery go?  
  
Yugi: All I have to say is that I know how Serenity felt.  
  
Amika: Good for you! Now today, we are lucky enough to have Avril Lavinge with us! Yay!  
  
Avril: I WAS DRAGGED HERE BY CRAZY LUNATICS WITH BIG HAIR!!  
  
Amika: I'm insulted! These people do not have big hair! Anyways, you were dragged, but before that, we drugged your soda, tied you up and gagged you, then blindfolded you, and then dragged you here!  
  
Avril: The point is, I was dragged here by cartoon people!  
  
Yugi: Whoever said that, we are anime characters! Also this hair takes up 14 bottles of hair gel a day! It is not easy!  
  
Avril: Whatever.  
  
Yami: Are you 'whatever'ing my weaker side?  
  
Yugi: I am not weak!  
  
Yami: Fine, short, then.  
  
Yugi: Don't call me short! I'm telling grandpa!  
  
Yami: I'll give you 10 pounds of chocolate not to.  
  
Yugi: YAY! CHOCOLATE!  
  
Avril: Can anybody set me free? Anybody? Come on, I have a concert to sing at!  
  
Joey: Hey! Don't I know you from TV?  
  
Avril: How am I supposed to know? I'm going crazy!  
  
Joey: Really? I've never met a crazy person before! I better call the lunatic asylum!  
  
Avril: Oh god! I need to get out of here!  
  
Tara: (spooky voice) In order to be set free, you need to find these things: Joey's favorite board game, a BEWD from a Kaiba Deck, 3 mice, masking tape, a failing report card, and a tape of Tristan singing in his underwear in the Domino Mall. Good luck, and may the force be with you! (disappears)  
  
Avril: WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO FIND THOSE THINGS?!  
  
Joey: Here's my report card and my fave game is Monopoly.  
  
Avril: Thanks!  
  
(At Kaiba Corp)  
  
Avril: Damn! (shooting heard in the background)  
  
Kaiba: Give me back my BEWD!  
  
Avril: Sorry, but I need it to become sane again!  
  
(at a scene of crime)  
  
Avril: AHA!  
  
a trapped person: Oh thank god you got that masking tape of me! Now can you untie me?  
  
Avril: Hey, masking tape's all I need. Try yelling for a while.  
  
(in a kitchen full of cheese and mousetraps)  
  
Avril: (snap!) OW! One, (snap!) OW! two(snap!) OW! Three. Great. I got the mice, the game, the BEWD, the failing report card, and the masking tape. Where am I supposed to find a tape?  
  
(conviniently placed next to Avril)  
  
some random boy: Tapes! Get your tapes here! Everything you want!  
  
Avril: Got a tape of Tristan singing in his underwear in the Domino Mall?  
  
Boy: Now, that one is very rare these days-  
  
Avril: I'll give you 200 for it.  
  
Boy: Cool!  
  
Avril: Hey! Weird girl with the spooky voice! I got everything! Let me go back home now!  
  
Tara: Yay! You did it! Now, all ya gotta do is find the portal somewhere in Joey's apartment!  
  
Avril: No way I'm gonna go to his place.  
  
Tara: Okay. Gortysenavuz!  
  
(portal from nowhere)]  
  
Avril: Okay. I am so going home! This whole world is demented!  
  
Amika: Hey! You're lucky you got sent back! There are still some people trapped here! They'd kill to be in your spot!  
  
Tara: Okay! That's it for today! I gotta break up a fight between Pluto and Mars!  
  
(shouting heard in the background)  
  
Amika: YA KNOW, I COULD GET YOU RIGHT BACK DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT IF I WANTED TO!  
  
Avril: I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!  
  
Amika: WHY I OUGHTA-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything cause I'm poor. 


	8. What's With the heroes that rn't heroic?

Amika: Hi any1 that is reading this! i haven't written 4 a long time, but i feel like writing again! Also, i am not going to b hurting Kaiba, due to a scary person.......

Melody89: HUAHAHAHAHA! HURT MY KAIBA AGAIN AND THE PIPE OF DOOM SHALL BRING ITS WRATH UPON U!

Amika: cowering in fear eep.........btw, thanx kiona kina 4 all the gifts! unfortunately, the kaiba spray can no longer b used. :(

Kaiba: FINALLY! SUMONE LOVES ME! THANK U, MELODY!!

Yami: OMG! MY MOUTH CAN FINALLY B CLEANSED OF THE EVIL TASTE OF PEGASAUS!!!!!!!!

Amika: my stories r really outdated cuz i haven't watched YuGiOh much lately, so if any1 can give me an update, I would truly appriciate it...

Bakura: WHEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! I AM MACHO MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami: NO, U R BUNNY BOY, MY SUPER DUPER SIDEKICK!

Amika: O crud, they already got the sugar!

Yugi: Sugar!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Amika: NOOOOOOOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME, MY YUGI!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi: Sugar Sugar Sugar SugarSugarSugarSugarSugarSugarSugarSugarSugar!!!!!!!!!!!

One Minute Later

Yugi: Hey Tara, lookie! I'm Yuge, the incredible, um, Yuge Man!

Tara: Hi yuge man! I'm Wawa Coffee Girl! I get all my hyperness from Wawa Coffee!

Yugi: Hey, i've heard of that coffee! i hear it tastes nasty!

Tara: Exactly! I make evil ppl, like the one we're fighting now, drink it!

Yugi: Wow...................hey, i thought i was already captured by the evil ppl..........

Tara: No, I made them free u!

Yugi: My hero!!!!!!

Tara: Don't thank me, thank disgusting coffee!

Yami: Mcho Man and Bunny Boy, to the rescue!

Bakura: Dummy, nobody needs rescuing!

Yami: You will, once i'm done with you!!

Bakura: You don't scare me, PHAROAH!

Yami:(turns into big giant scary man)NOW DO I SCARE YOU?!

Bakura: mommy.............

Yami: MUAHAHAHAHA! FEAR THE WRATH OF ME, THE GREAT PHAROAH!!

Malik: appearing from nowhere You aren't really that great.......you let Yugi get sucked up into the seal of ori-watever............

Yami: (hiding in corner) i was trying to forget that............

Yugi: Awwwwwwwwww, don't be sad, have some sugar! (stuffs sugar into Yami's mouth)

Yami: I AM MACHO MAN!!!!!!

Yugi: Hi, Macho Man, nice tights! i'm Yuge Man!

Yami: Come, Yuge Man! With your shortiness, we can defeat the evil Tea!

Yugi: ARGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!! DO NOT CALL ME SHOOOOOOOOORT!!!!!!!!

Yami: oO;

Yugi: Starts to go around studio wrecking stuff (Runs over director guy)

(Director guy's nose falls off)

Director: (gasp) Hey! I just got that nose yesterday!

Yugi: (Gone crazy) I shall take over the world! MUAHAHAHAHA! (tranquilizer dart hits him in the neck) Ow! (falls over unconscious)

amika: Uh, nothing to see here, folks, just step back and this crazy man can go to where he belongs-a mental hospital. Now if you'll just step aside-Hey! Yami! Come back with Yugi!

Yami: NEVER! You shall never take my Yugi! Macho Man to the rescue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Some voice narrator dude: Will Yami successfully escape? Or will Amika put Yugi in a nut house? Find out Next time on-

Amika: interuppting Of course I can catch him! Thanksto my new catch box, a generous gift from Kiona Kina! MUAHAHAHAHA!(returns to normal -if there is such a possible thing) Well anyone who's reading this story, i hope you liked it! And if it is too short, please tell me! Also, flames will be given to my great flame-eating rabid monkey! That's all!


	9. Wawa Coffee Girl

Amika: Hihi peoples! I'm back with a brand new documentary titled: The History of Wawa Coffee Girl! Hope you enjoy!

Lawyer Dude: Wait! You forgot your disclaimer! After all, you don't own either Wawa Coffee or YuGiOh!

Amika: Whatever.

Lawyer: But they could sue you!

Amika: Again, whatever.

Lawyer: But you're broke…if they sued you, you could go into debt!

Amika: If I put a disclaimer, will you leave me alone?

Lawyer: Probably.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, don't sue me!

Amika: There. Now go away.

Lawyer: Nope. Don't feel like it.

Amika: But you said you would!

Lawyer: Actually, I said probably. But, now I feel like staying.

Amika: Ohhhhh I get it, you're like those people who don't have lives! No wonder. I bet you're not even a lawyer!

Lawyer: Yes I am! In fact, I have a case to go argue now! I don't have time to dilly-dally now! (rushes to try and find a job)

Amika: Yay! He's gone! Now, here's my documentary! Oh, I also forced everybody to watch it! They are all hiding in their rooms…was my movie that bad? Oh, well you guys tell me! (pops video into VCR)

The History of Wawa Coffee Girl

by manga amika

(hears amika's voice) You've all seen her. She is the amazing….WAWA COFFEE GIRL!

(picture of Tara pops up)

Amika: A day ago, she was your average, crazy TV star. Then, one day, which was actually yesterday, she drank too much coffee. Not just any coffee, but the dreaded WAWA COFFEE!!!!! Here, we have footage of this strange superhero that isn't really heroic.

(sees Tara in Superman costume, only instead of a S, there is a W)

Tara: I AM THE GREAT WAWA COFFEE GIRL!!!!!!! FEAR MY um, WAWA-Y-NESS! (starts jumping off of chairs and flapping her arms)

Amika: (whispering) Now, here comes an unsuspecting villain, Villain Dude! Now, he is not very bright, but this should be funny…….

Villain Dude: Hi Tara! Whatcha doin'?

Wawa Coffee Girl: (now to be referred to as WCG) Who is this Tara you speak of? IS IT ALL PART OF YOUR EVIL PLAN TO CONFUSE THE GREAT WCG?! AWAY, EVIL VILLAIN! (throws Wawa coffee powder into VD's eyes)

VD: ARG! MY EYES! I'M BLIND!

WCG: HAHAHA! ANOTHER DAY SAVED!

Amika: Now she thinks this, but what do her friends have to say about it?

(Picture of Tea pops up)

Tea: Well, I'm not really her friend, but I think deep down, she thinks I'm her friend, cuz friendship is the most important things, and-wait, amika! Don't leave yet! I'm not done! Amika!

(Yugi pops up on screen)

Yugi: (sugar high) WHEEEEEEE!!!!! HI AMIKA! LOOK, I'M YUGE MAN, WAWA GIRL'S SUPER-DUPER SIDEKICK!!!!!!!!!

Amika: So, um, Yuge Man, how do you feel about Tara's change into WCG?

Yugi: YAY! MORE FUNNESS! WCG!

Amika: Yeah, you're not much fun, soooooo…later!

(Yugi not even noticing cuz he's jumping on VD screaming DIE EVIL DIE!!!)

Amika: Now, we move onto Joey. Joey, get over here!

Joey: Don't feel like it…

Amika: JOEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET DOWN HERE, OR I AM GOING TO GO UP THERE AND STICK YOUR HEAD IN PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE PLACES!!!

(Hear rapid footsteps)

Joey: Amika! Hi! What are you doing here?

Amika: Sit.

(sits)

Amika: Now, answer this question: How do you feel now that Tara is an unheroic superhero?

Joey: Wait. Tara's a superhero? Wow, no clue! So that's why she's wearing that weird Superman costume! It's all so…clear!

Amika: Yes, Joey. That's why. You are so smart.

Joey: Yeah, I am, aren't I?

Amika: I was being sarcastic…

Joey: Oh. Ok. (walks away)

Amika: (mutter) What a baka…

Yami: Hi! Aren't you going to interview me?

Amika: Nah…I don't really feel like continuing this chapter…so, review, people! I NEED THE REVIEWS! Well, I'm not that pathetic, but oh well….)


End file.
